


You Can't Run From Love

by Onononon



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, thundergrace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onononon/pseuds/Onononon
Summary: This is a my attempts at writing from Grace's point of view in the beautiful love story between Grace and Anissa. Grace is by far one of my favorite characters and I just think her whole story arch and the love story between these two women does not get the amount of attention that they deserve, so here is all the wonderful scenes we got from season three onward and some wonderful fluffy stuff in between. Let's be real here we all love some good fluff.
Relationships: Grace Choi/Anissa Pierce
Kudos: 7





	You Can't Run From Love

Falling in love can be one of the scariest things that can ever happen to you in your life. You can try to run from it all you want, but unfortunately it has a way of finding you no matter how hard you try to escape it. I never wanted to fall in love because I never felt worthy of it. How can someone who has been through so much darkness in their life turn away from the light though? 

How do you protect the person that you love most from the very thing you fear most, when that very fear is what looks back at you every time that you look in the mirror. In my case their are many different faces that can look back at me in that mirror, and that is the very reason I have always been running. Super-powered individuals are not something that is welcomed in our society today, and it's even worse when you can't even control your powers.

Ever since I was born I've never been good at controlling my powers of shapeshifting between various forms, and despite my abilities to be able to transform into anything I want without meaning to it always comes back three forms I can never escape. First, is the form of an old Asian man. When I saw for the first time that was what I had become I had to do a double take because I looked so much like my father who never gave me much of a chance. I always wanted parents hoping from different home to home in the foster care system, and I always thought that it could be possible that one day I would have a father do things with me I saw all the other girls do with their dads. Learning to ride a bike, playing catch in the backyard, and most of all knowing that in a world where my father could have stayed I would have had somebody protect me at all costs. Only it was only a dream, and my shifts into him are like a knife to the heart every time.

The second form is that of a child, a little Asian girl. Similar to what I looked like as a little girl but it's also hard to tell for sure. I don't exactly have any pictures of what I looked like when I was a little girl. I lost a lot of time as a little girl because I never got to be one. I had to grow up very fast in the foster care system because I learned very quickly that nobody was going to look after me. I didn't have a mother to hold me at night when I had a nightmare, or a father to sing me to sleep at night. And think a part of me wishes things could have been different, but that was never my reality. And it never will be.

The last form that I frequent the most is the most odd. But I won't lie it does come in handy when I'm in danger. My truest form of my shapeshifting abilities is that of a leopard. As a small child when I was abandoned I had two things with me in my basket left at the door of the fire station where I was found. I had a blanket and a tiny stuff leopard. My leopard stayed with me until I was five when my foster mother at the time caught me playing instead of cleaning her crack den like she had asked me and she threw it in the fire place. I grew so angry throughout my tears after that moment that shapeshifter in my leopard form for the first time and mauled her. Thankfully she was okay, just a lot of bruises and a broken leg. But I have killed people before, and that's also something that I'll have to carry with me for the rest of my life.

The worst time I had in my leopard form was when I was abducted. At the age of sixteen I taken after leaving to live on the streets to try and start a life of my own to have sex against my will with lots of bad men. I'll spare you the sad details about that. Other than after several horrible years wishing I could find a way to escape without hurting anyone I finally realized that it was the only way to ensure those monsters never hurt anyone else. So I torn them apart. ICE found out about it, an organization that finally shut down the mad house once and for all. But I couldn't let any one know who I was when I finally escaped. I had blood on my hands, and they knew it.

So I left, and I traveled as far as I could to start a new life somewhere else. Fortunately, I was able to get a new identity and start over in Freeland. I managed to get an overpriced apartment that was not worth what I paid for, but with two jobs keeping me busy all the time I was able to at least maintain and keep food on the table. I promised myself that I would not let anyone know what I was, and that I would not ever let anyone get close enough to me to be able to hurt me ever again.

That is until I met Anissa in the bookstore I was working at, and I found myself without meaning to falling deeply and madly in love with her. She was by far the most gorgeous woman I had ever met in my entire life, inside and out. When I was with her it felt like the entire world stoped around me, and we were in our own little bubble of paradise where nobody could ever bother us. I even sometimes wanted to tell her who I was, but that wasn't something that I could risk. Not after everything I had been through. I knew she could do me real damage if she didn't feel the same way about me, but what I didn't realize what that I could do real damage to her. 

How could someone love the leopard I was? She was sure to run away or turn me away if she found out. No amount of medication could make me normal like her. And how I wished that I could be normal for her. But that wasn't my reality.

But like I said about love, you can't run away from it. So without wanting to and still really wanting to I was sitting on a bench next to Anissa's car in the parking lot of the small medical unit she worked at. Just one of the many reasons why I loved her so much. Of course Anissa would work at a clinic for people who might not be able to afford your average health care. It was just so her. I told myself that I would just steal my drugs there and have a quick look at her and I would then be able to walk away. Knowing that she was okay without me. I wasn't that strong.

The look on her face when she saw me was enough to put me on my knees, because despite the amount of time we had been apart. And despite the fact I left her without a word she still looked at me with eyes full of love. I felt like a drug addict riding the high of that love she had radiating from her, and I knew I was playing a dangerous game.

She work her beautiful black hair in braids tied up in a neat bun. She was dressed formally carrying her white coat. The hight of her heels made her already tall torso that much higher up and I couldn't help but look up at her.

"Grace?" She looked confused to see me. "Where the hell have you been?"

I looked down at her sadly. I didn't want to smile at her because I already knew the fact I was with her now was a bad idea. I dangerous one.

"Okay, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you, I knew you would walk this way to get to your car and I just thought I'd stop by and say hello." It was a lame excuse, but it was all I could come up with.

Not buying it she gave me a weird look, "Hi?" 

"I missed you, and I just wanted to see you." I smiled at her. I'm helplessly in love with you and I can't make it stop is what I wanted to say to her.

"I missed you too, and I've been..." She took a deep breath and sat next to me on the bench "Grace, listen to me. I want to be with you, okay? I don't care that you're a leopard, or an old man, or a shapeshifter. I love you."

My heart dropped to my feet. I wasn't surprised that she figured it out because she was one of the smartest people I knew, so of course she would have. But I wouldn't be able to pretend to be the Grace she thought she knew anymore. The normal Grace, the Grace that didn't exist.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," She said seriously, and I knew I had to warn her. So I looked around to make sure nobody would see, and I showed her my form of the old man.

She looked off caught off guard, "Damn."

"I don't even know who I am. So how can you?" I made sure to look at her, just so that she could comprehend I was different. To warn her I wasn't good for her.

"I..I just do." 

"Why are you looking at me like that? You said you knew."

"I did. It's just I've never seen anything like that before. Can you... can you change back?" She tried not to look away with a terrified look on her face, but failed to do so. I made sure the coast was clear and I changed back into my natural human form.

"Woah, how long have you been able to do that?" She sounded amazed.

"As long as I can remember?" To long. "So it's weird to you?"

"No! Yes, well a little. But I really don't care that you can do that. I think it's cool that you can do that. It's a gift."

"No, it's not a gift."

"Look, you're not going to run me off. You want to be with me, I want to be with you. Let's just be together."

Dangerous. "What are you talking about?" I had to warn her. "I just stole drugs from your work so that I can keep my gift under control." And that's not even enough. "I have some serious problems."

"You're self medicating, I get it. We can get you help."

"Help?" I couldn't help but chuckle darkly. "There's no help for this."

"Yes, there is."

I finally broke. "Look, I'm tired of running."

"Okay, well then just stop running Grace." She gave me a determined look again, and I tried not to look into her eyes. I knew if I did then I'd be helpless to do what ever she wanted, and that again was dangerous. "I'm here for you, okay?" She said so much love in her velvety voice, I couldn't help but looking into her deep brown eyes. And just like that I couldn't fight anymore. Because you can't fight love, and it will doom us all.

"Come here." She held her arms out for me and like a magnet I was back where I felt the most safe. In her strong arms that were wrapped tightly around me she hugged me and didn't let go. We stayed like that for a long time, until I made my way to be curled up into her chest. I rest my head against it and heard the strong steady beat of her heart, and she placed an array of kisses in my hair. I began to cry because I didn't want to fight anymore. And she rubbed soothing circles into the arm of my jacket, and whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

I knew I couldn't leave her now, and I didn't know what that would mean for us. But I knew in this moment I couldn't deny the fact that this felt right. My sobbing began to slow down into soft hicups after a while of soaking her shirt with my salty tears. Yet Anissa didn't seem to mind, and I was helpless. 

"Grace, I think you should stay with me tonight. I love you, but you really stink. Let's go home and get you cleaned up." She laughed at me.

I just nuzzled deeper into her chest and that's when she picked me up. "What are you doing?" I yawned.

"We're going home." She said matter oh factly. It wasn't a long walk to the car, and despite my protest she managed to carry me to the car and get me in the passenger seat buckled in with a kiss on my head. She made her way to the passenger side and I didn't realize until she turn the heat up but I was shaking. I wasn't sure if it was the cold or because of anxiety but I was grateful all the same. Warm and tuckered out from well everything I fell asleep on my way to what was to be my new home.

I woke up in Anissa's arms as she was sitting on the toilet seat of a bathroom I didn't recognize. She made sure I was awake enough to stand on my own and began to undress me and and lead me to a warm bathtub. She stripped from her clothes to and joined me, and I was happy to be able to get some skin on skin contact. She washed my hair and I closed my eyes as she massaged my scalp. After a while we were both squeaky clean and she got out first and dried off, only to then like a child lift me out and dry me off too. 

"Anissa," I whined at her. "I can do this myself." I tried not to yawn but I was so exhausted that as soon as I tried to step away from her I almost fell on my face as the world began to swirl around me. "Woah!" I wobbled.

"You're exhausted baby girl." She cooed at me. "I want to do this. Let me coddle you okay. Humor me." I too weak and tired to argue nodded at her let her dress me in a warm, fuzzy flannel and shorts. She wrapped the blanket around me and then peppered me with kisses on my cheek and hair. She wrapped her arms around me and I felt her warm body radiate heat just like I remembered she used to do when we slept together before. And for the first time in a long time I was happy even if I didn't know what the future was going to bring. The last thing I heard before drifting off was Anissa humming a lullaby I would have been embarrassed to associated with if wasn't so tired. 


End file.
